Finally Confessed!
by Originals143
Summary: My idea of Abhijeet proposing to Tarika, as he finally confesses his feelings after almost three years!


Hey Guys, this is my first story! I don't know how it will turn out to be! The story is my idea of Abhijeet proposing to Tarika! Hope you all like it! Let me tell you all, that I am very bad at writing stories. This is my first attempt. Also, the title is too stupid, I know. But, I couldn't think of any good title. Anyways, enjoy!

Tarika opened the door with her home keys, and straight-away crashed on the sofa. This was 3 days after Valentine's Day- the day on which Abhijeet had yet again failed to confess his feelings for her. She was completely pissed-off and upset with herself, for letting her emotions, and love overflow beyond a certain limit.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of her cell-phone. Half-heartedly, she took a look at it, and saw that it was from Tasha. "Hey Tarika, main aur Kajal shopping karne jaa rahe hai. Wanna come along?" "Thanks Tasha", Tarika replied with a sigh. "You carry on, mear mann nahi hai!" Tasha, sensing something was wrong, asked her, "What's the matter, Tarika? Sab thik hai na?" "Yeah, main thik hu, bas thak gayi hu! I am really tired ya!" "Oh! ok, you take rest, kal milte hai!" "Ok" Tarika replied smiling, "Thanks, bye".

Going out wouldn't be a bad idea, but Tarika needed to be alone at the moment. She had to figure out what's going on in her mind, and what step she has to take further. Tarika was leaning on the sofa, with her head in her hands, her mind lost in deep thoughts. "I was being such a big fool", she said to herself. "I should have understood, that the way he is behaving with me, is not more than mere time-pass! And why did I let my heart go out to him in the first place? He is Sr. Inspector Abhijeet - such a respected, experienced, and of much more calibre than me - an idol for many! He would get any girl of his choice! Why would he love a mere ordinary lab-assistant like me?" She came to the conclusion, that Abhijeet was just fooling around with her! "What were you thinking Tarika? He just considers you a friend, and you were expecting him to propose you that day? Such an idiot you are!" "But what were the hints that he used to give me every now and then? The praises in the lab, the flirtatious talks, the secret meetings and messages? Were those all just for the sake of friendship?" With these thoughts in mind, she decided that staying away from Abhijeet would be the best option for her. "What about the love, the feelings that I have for him? No! I will have to drift myself apart from him, otherwise, it will be very difficult for me to forget him, and move along! If he doesn't think of me more than a friend, then I should not force my feelings upon him!" And since that day - after Valentine's day, Tarika slowly started reducing her association with Abhijeet. She never replied to any of his messages and calls, started ignoring the praises that he used to shower on her in the lab! She started behaving like he is some non-existing entity whenever he used to come to the lab, or whenever they used to meet!

Making up her mind, she pulled herself up from the sofa, and went towards the kitchen to make coffee for herself. Soon enough, when she had just started to boil milk for the coffee, she heard the door-bell. Tarika wondered, who is it at this hour of the time? I hope it's not Tasha, coming and checking up on me, to see whether I am actually fine or not! With a dull expression, she went and answered the door. And to her surprise, it was none other than Abhijeet! Her expressions instantly changed from dull to shock, happy and excited at the same time! Outside, Abhijeet was also bearing the expression of worry and sadness, which were added to a tinge of happiness after seeing her!

Tarika just kept staring at him, with eyes full of expectations, but then she suddenly remembered the decision she had taken a few minutes ago, and instantly averted his eyes, and turned her back towards him. "Abhijeet? Tu-tum yaha?" "Kya hua? Mujhe dekhke chauk kyu gayi?" Tarika replied, her back still towards Abhijeet "Nahi, mera matlab aise achanak?" She swung her hands in the air, trying to sound normal. Abhijeet smiled inspite of himself "Mujhe nahi laga tha, ab tumhare ghar aane keliye koi wajah honi chahiye mere pass!" "Aisi baat nahi hai Abhijeet, aao na, baitho"

Wasting no more time, Abhijeet came straight to the point. "Kya hua hai tumhe Tarika?" "K-kya?" Tarika asked, obviously knowing what he was referring to. After all, he was Sr. Inspector Abhijeet. Nothing can get past his sharp and observant eyes. "Tarika, tum janti ho main kya kehna chahta hu! Kyu aise behave kar rahi ho tum? Main pichle teen dino se dekh raha hu, tum thik se meri taraf dekhti bhi nahi ho, baat karna to dur ki baat hai!" Tarika's heartbeat slowly started increasing.

"K-kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet, m-mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha!"

Then unexpectedly, Abhijeet grabbed her shoulder, and made her to face him. This was the secong shock of that evening for Tarika. He grabbed both her shoulders, so that she couldn't escape. "Tarika, mujhse koi galti hui hai? Haan? Kyu baat nahi kar rahi ho mujhse. Maine kitni koshish ki tumse baat karne ki, par tum ho ke no to mere calls ka jawab de rahi ho, na mere kisi message ka! Kya hua hai, bolo na Tarika!" Abhijeet let it out, with a lot of anticipation and agitation clearly showing in his eyes. Tarika just didn't understand what to do, as she tried averting her eyes from him, which was the most difficult thing for her at that moment. Slowly, she looked down and started

"Wo..Mujhe laga ke tum aaj kal bohot busy ho gaye ho. Agar main baar baar tumse baat karungi, to tumhe disturb hoga. Aur main nahi chahti ke humhare dosti par aur tumpar koi ungli uthaye!" Tarika finished with a sigh, because both of them knew that she was lying.

Abhijeet chuckled, and shook his head, not able to believe what she had just said "Kya? Tarika, busy to main hamesha rehta hu. Pehle to kabhi tumne aisi baate nahi ki! Aur agar main nahi chahta ke tum mujhe disturb karo", he continued letting go of her "to main tumhe itne saare calls or messages kyu karta!" Tarika was again at a loss of words. Finally, Abhijeet firmly asked her "Sach sach batao, kya hua?"

Tarika couldn't take it any more. "Tum sab kuch jante ho to kyu puch rahe ho?" Abhijeet replied, trying to hide his smile now, "Tum bhi janti ho ke mere dil main kya hai, to phir mere bolne ka wait kyu kar rahi ho?" He said, looking straight in her eyes, and she saw all the love and feelings he had for her in them. But she decided not to react, and shouted "Kyuki har baat bina bole nahi samajh me aati mujhe! Agar tumhare dil mein kuch hai, to tumhe bolna chahiye na?" She said with with the same anticipation which he had a few minutes back. Now, it was Abhijeet's turn to avert his eyes "Tumhe malum hai ke main in sab mamlon me bohot weak hu. Mujhse nahi hota hai"

Tarika replied firmly, "Wo meri galti nahi hai. Tumhe bolna hi hoga!" She crossed her hands against her chest, waiting for him to say something. Soon, she noticed that Abhijeet was turning red. She enjoyed his expressions and discomfort, and tried to control her laughter.

With great difficulty, Abhijeet slowly started, trying his best not to look in her eyes, "Wo-wo Tarika...wo umm ahem"

Tarika slowly came close to him, and said with all the emotions "Please bolo Abhijeet! Please bol do. Main itne dino se taras rahi hu sunne ke liye! Please!" Abhijeet cleared his throat, and tried to say, his voice barely a whisper "I.. I umm emmhh" Tarika gave him a bored expression, and again crossing her hands against her chest, said "I am waiting", while Abhijeet was still trying "Wo.. I l..lo" Tarika let out a sigh, and shook her head, and gave him a look which said 'Tumse nahi hone wala!' Abhijeet finally composed himself, and looking down, with great difficulty, said "I..I lo..love" Tarika's heart again started beating fast, and she blushed, while Abhijeet continued, "I lo..love .. I love you!"

And that was it! Tarika felt like jumping on the sofa with happiness, and she felt like hugging him tightly, but she composed herself! When Abhijeet finally looked at her, after completing the most difficult task - according to him - he saw that she was smiling real big that Abhijeet could count the number of teeth in her mouth, and then she blushed looking down. Abhijeet couldn't understand what to do, and he just smiled back.

Tarika finally came out of her dreamland, and said "Ye bolne me tumhe itna time laga?" to which Abhijeet simply replied, "Main kya karoon? tum janti ho main nahi bol sakta! Jab tum saamne aati ho to mera muh hi nahi khulta, main-main kya karoon?", he said like a 5-year old kid trying to explain his point. Tarika fought to control her laughter, and said, "Tum agar bol dete to main kya tumhe thappad marti?" "Thappad marti to chal jaata, par tum mujhse dosti tod deti to?" Abhijeet explained, with the same expression of a 5-year old. Tarika simply shook her head on this, and said "Hum kisi restaurant mein jaake baat kare?" Abhijeet thought for a second, and said "Ok, fine!" "Chalo!" They left in Abhijeet's car.

After reaching the restaurant, Tarika got down, and smiled saying "Arey, ye to wo coffee shop hai jahan hum dono pehli baar aaye the akele!" Abhijeet just smiled, and replied "Hmm..chale?" Tarika nodded and followed Abhijeet inside.

After going in, she noticed that Abhijeet had occupied the same table on which they had sat the first time they had come here as friends. "Kya baat hai, table bhi wohi!" Tarika said, giving him a proud look, when he just smiled and said "Baitho"

Then Abhijeet spoke finally "Dekho Tarika, kuch bhi faisla lene se pehle main kuch kehna chahta hu!" Tarika instantly cut him off, by showing him her palm, and said "Mujhe malum hai Abhijeet, tum kya kehna chahte ho!" Abhijeet was taken aback, and asked "Tumhe malum hai? Kya?"

Tarika then said, with all the care and concern in her eyes, "Tum yehi kehna chahte hona ke tum ek CID officer ho, aur duty se zyada important tumhare liye aur kuch bhi nahi?" Abhijeet was amazed by the fact how she understood what he was going to say. Tarika continued "Mujhe malum hai Abhijeet. Itne saalon se tumhara kaam dekh rahi hu main! Tum ek bohot hi imaandaar officer ho, aur main kabhi nahi chahungi ke tum kisi bhi wajah se apni duty puri na kar pao! Trust me Abhijeet, main tumse wada karti hu ke main humare rishte ko tumhare duty ke beech kabhi nahi aane doongi!" she emphasised the last sentence with assurance in her eyes, and firmness in her tone. Abhijeet seemed satisfied and content after hearing this, but again tried to say something, to which Tarika stopped him for the second time "Aur main ye bhi jaanti hu ke tumhare duty ke wajah se tum shayad mujhe utna time na de pao. Par mujhe koi aitraaz nahi hai, tum mere saath ho, yehi mere liye kafi hai. Maine humesha se yehi chaha hai, ke tum sabse pehle ek CID officer hone ka farz nibhao, baad me kisi aur ka"

Now, Abhijeet was totally astonished, and let her talk. Tarika, realizing this, smiled and continued, "Aur main ye bhi jaanti hu, ke ek CID officer hone ke nate tumhe hamesha apni jaan khatre me daalni padti hai. Abhijeet, agar main ye sab sochti, to main tumse pyaar karti hi nahi." She kept her hand on his, and continued, "Par mujhe apne pyaar par pura bharosa hai! Jaise tumhare team ki duae tumhare saath hai jinhone tumhe aaj tak kuch hone nahi diya, waise main bhi hamesha tumhare saath rahungi, har musibat mein, aur tumhe kuch nahi hone dungi!"

Now, Abhijeet was completely at a loss of words, and stared open-mouthed at her, realizing how she understood each and every thing going in his mind, and how she herself was giving an explanation to that. Tarika giggled at his astonishment, and open mouth, and still continued smiling, "Aur main ya bhi jaanti hu ke Daya tumhare zindagi me kya mayna rakhta hai. Wo tumhare liye sabse zyada important hai, mujhse bhi zyada. Par mujhe is baat se bhi koi problem nahi hai. Daya ka zyada hak hai tumhare zindagi pe. Aur kyu na ho, usne us waqt tumhara saath diya hai, jab tumhe sabse zyada sahare ki jaroorat thi, jab tumhari yaaddaash chali gayi thi. Main ye bhi wada karti hu, ke tumhare aur Daya ke dosti ke beech me main kabhi nahi aaongi." saying this, she finally finished, and let out a small breath.

Abhijeet on the other hand, was still staring at her, as if she had just kissed him for the first time. Finally, he spoke "Maine bohot sahi faisla liya hai." Tarika was taken aback, and said "Matlab?"

Abhijeet grinned inspite of himself, "Ab tumhe bina bole hi samajh mein aata hai, to mujhe kuch bolne ki jaroorat hi nahi padegi" She blushed, but then trying to control her feelings said, "Par iska matlab ye nahi ke tum apni dil ki baat bhi na bolo, aur main aise hi samajh jaaongi". Abhijeet smiled, and taking her hand in his, said "Sorry, maine itna time tumhe rukaya, and thank you. Mujhe apne zindagi ka hissa bannne ke liye" Tarika blushed again, and said, "Thank you to mujhe kehna chahiye Abhijeet. Mere zindagi me aane ke liye" Both of them smiled at each other, after seeing endless love, and affection in each other's eyes. Finally Tarika spoke again, in a teasing tone, "Waise mujhe laga nahi tha ke tum itne darpok ho. Itnisi baat bhi nahi keh sakte". Abhijeet gave her an offended look, "Darpok kise bol rahi ho? Hello? Tumhe pata hai main CID ka sabse bahadur officer hu" saying the last part with a proud look on face. Tarika narrowed her eyes at

him, and said "Rehne do rehne do, tum.." when she was interrupted by the waiter who brought their order. "Sir, apka order." He smiled looking at their hands, and they were just staring at him, not realizing that they were still holding hands. As soon as Abhijeet realized this, he immediately let go of her hand, and embarrassingly smiled at the waiter "Thank you."

Tarika blushed when she realized their position. She looked at the order, and got herself another surprise for the day. "Arey, ye pastry bhi wohi hai, jo humne us din li thi!" she exclaimed, smiling. Abhijeet grinned and said, "Us din, isi coffee shop mein, isi table pe, yehi pastry khake, humne apni dosti ki shuruvaat ki thi. Ab isi jagah, yehi khake hum apne pyaar ki shuruvaat karte hai" Saying this, he bought a spoon of pastry near her mouth, which she instantly moved away, and moving her head back, said "Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet? Sab dekh rahe hai." Abhijeet leaned forward, and said "To dekhne do na, unhe bhi to pata chale, ke aaj hamare rishte ki nayi shuruvaat hai".

She blushed, as he again bought the spoon close to her mouth to feed her, which she happily accepted, now forgetting that they were in a coffee shop.

They talked about every possible thing over their pastry and coffees, and then Abhijeet remembered something. He said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice "Tarika, tumne mere I Love You ka jawab nahi diya abhi tak!" Tarika turned bright scarlet after hearing this, and looking down said, "Bolna jaroori hai?" Abhijeet's face dropped down "Ye kya? Maine bol diya na? Ab tum bhi bolo!". Tarika still blushing, looked at him, and shook her head. Abhijeet grinned, and leaning forward, whispered softly, "Please!" Tarika looked down again, and slowly whispered, "I Love You Abhijeet!"

Abhijeet face lit up so brightly after hearing this, that anyone could have guessed he was the happiest person sitting in the coffee shop at that moment.

After talking for a while, it was time to leave. While coming out of the restaurant - with a bright smile on both their faces - Abhijeet got a call from Daya. "Ha Daya? Main..main bahar hoon" Tarika smiled looking at Abhijeet's expressions.

"Kya khoon? Kaha pe? Ok, main aata hu." Tarika's face instantly dropped when she analysed the conversation between Abhijeet and Daya. But she smiled, and said "Sr. Inspector Abhijeet, back to work!" Both of them laughed inspite of

themselves, thinking how a day that had started like just another day for them, ended up being one of the most special and memorable days of their life!

**The End.**

So guys, this was my version of Abhijeet proposing Tarika. I know it is s bit filmy, and not upto the mark. But, pleeeeease pleeeease please guys, do read and review. Even if you feel it is horrible, bad and not worth, but please do give your honest reviews. I will be very encouraged by all you peoples' reviews.

Note : One thing I would like to add, about the convo between Tasha and Tarika. I have always felt that Tasha and Tarika would make very good friends. I don't know how this though crossed my mind, but still felt like adding that scene. Anyways, do enjoy the story and let me know what do you all think about it.


End file.
